White Vow
by AlisonOropeza
Summary: Len Kagamine, el seductor muchacho que creía tener el amor de su hermana Rin y de Luka Megurine en las manos, no tenía idea de hasta dónde podía llegar la ira de una mujer despechada... Hasta que el corazón de Luka quedó destrozado.
1. Antes existió Secret Black Vow

Abrió lentamente la puerta de su dormitorio y se detuvo en seco.

El tiempo parecía avanzar tan lentamente que era insoportable.

El sonrojo de Luka que hacía juego con su mirada embelesada.

La respiración agitada de Len que se combinaba con su expresión de éxtasis.

Las manos de ambos amantes entrelazados.

Sus cuerpos cubiertos por una sábana que ocultaba estratégicamente el punto en el que se unía su cópula.

Y Rin los miraba desde el marco de la puerta. Sintiendo el gigantesco nudo formarse en su garganta. Con los ojos cubiertos por una capa de lágrimas. Y su corazón, herido, partiéndose en mil pedazos. Intentó articular alguna palabra pero incluso perdió la capacidad de hablar cuando los labios de Len y Luka se conectaron.

Rin dejó caer el vaso cuando algo en su interior se quebró. No podía estar pasando. No ahí. No en su propia casa. No en el mismo sitio donde Len la amaba como nadie antes la había amado. Y las caderas de Len dejaron de moverse cuando ambos escucharon el sonido. Rompieron su unión y Luka cubrió su pecho desnudo con una sábana. Rin salió corriendo en ese momento y dejó una estela de lágrimas a su paso.

Se sentía tan vacía, tan herida, tan traicionada, que fue así como salió a la terraza y se quedó mirando hacia el aparcamiento. Soltó un sollozo sin saber qué hacer en ese preciso momento. ¿Volver y sacar a Luka de su apartamento? ¿Salir del edificio y pretender que no había visto nada? Pero él le había dicho que la amaba, ¿no era cierto?

-Fragmento de _Secret Black Vow._

**_La primera parte de este fanfic lleva por título "Secret Black Vow" y pueden encontrarlo entre mis otros fanfics. ¡Disfruten la lectura!_**


	2. Parte I

El día del funeral fue el más triste para todos.

Luego de haber llevado el cuerpo de Rin al crematorio, Len decidió alejarse y volvió en silencio a su auto. Sin importarle que sus amigos se hubieran quedado esperando a que le entregaran las cenizas en una urna, abrió la portezuela y ocupó el asiento del conductor. La culpa lo carcomía vivo, y no la sólo la sentía por la poco convincente coartada que su desesperadamente tuvo que crear cuando Meiko y Miku pidieron explicaciones.

—Fue un accidente —les dijo—. Tropezó y cayó del balcón de su apartamento.

Y, en vista de que Luka estaba por demás nerviosa al ser una potencial testigo del homicidio indirecto que ambos cometieron, Len tuvo que pensar en una coartada para ella.

—Luka y yo habíamos decidido darle a Rin la noticia de que estamos juntos, pero…

Su voz se quebró al final de la frase y Kaito le dio una palmada en la espalda para demostrarle su apoyo. Meiko mencionó que quizá Len necesitaba tiempo para guardarle luto a su hermana y el tema quedó en el aire. Claro que ninguno de ellos sabía lo que en realidad había acontecido, cosa que Len y Luka agradecieron desde lo más profundo de sus seres.

Estando allí, en su auto, en completa soledad, Len sólo pudo golpear con fuerza el volante del vehículo y exclamó:

— ¡Mierda!

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar con más insistencia de sus ojos y la nostalgia lo golpeó con la misma fuerza que habría hecho un puño de hierro.

Recordaba bien la forma en la que habían decidido comenzar con su tórrido y prohibido romance, cuando se dieron cuenta de que el amor que sentían por ambos iba mucho más allá que el simple cariño de hermanos. Fue como si de pronto hubieran pasado mil años desde el último beso que él plantó en aquellos labios tan dulces. Como si no hubiera sentido el tacto de aquellas manos tan tersas en mucho tiempo.

Y entonces, se dio cuenta de lo mal que había estado ese asunto desde el comienzo.

—Nunca debí hacerlo —dijo para sí mismo y golpeó de nuevo el volante del auto—. Fue mi culpa…

Pensó y pensó, intentando buscar una forma de escapar de su propia culpa, pero todo lo que consiguió fue aceptar que el mayor error había sido llevar a Luka al apartamento de Rin aquella trágica noche. Si tan sólo la hubiera llevado a otro sitio, Rin jamás se hubiera enterado y…

—Oye, Len.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Kaito, que golpeaba con los nudillos el cristal de la ventanilla del auto. Alterado, Len presionó un botón para hacer que la ventanilla bajara y Kaito asomó su cabeza hacia el interior del vehículo.

— ¿Estarás bien? —le preguntó a Len—. Miku ha dicho que te quedarás en el apartamento de Rin.

—Sólo será una noche —respondió Len vagamente.

—Puedes quedarte conmigo, te haría bien tener compañía.

—Quiero estar solo… Dime, ¿Luka se ha ido ya?

—Se ha quedado un momento con Meiko.

Len sintió más culpa en ese momento, como si tal cosa fuera posible. ¿Cómo era posible que se atreviera a pensar en Luka, luego de que fue gracias a su relación con ella que Rin terminó saltando por el balcón de su apartamento?

Se despidió de Kaito con una sacudida de la cabeza, misma que él entendió como una señal para sacar la cabeza de la ventanilla y que Len pudiera subir el cristal. El chico rubio puso en marcha el vehículo y se alejó.

Lo último que Kaito vio de Len, fueron los reflejos de las luces de su auto.

Una de las tantas ideas que tuvo Miku sobre cómo hacer que Luka se alegrara un poco tras el funeral, y la única que Meiko aceptó, fue organizar una fiesta de pijamas. Intentando respetar el luto que debían guardar por la pérdida de su amiga, las tres chicas se olvidaron de las peleas con almohadas y las risas hasta altas horas de la madrugada. En lugar de eso, dispusieron mantas y cojines en el suelo alfombrado de la habitación de Miku. Llenaron algunos tazones con frituras, consiguieron una buena dotación de helado, sacaron todos los viejos álbumes de fotos que todas poseían y dedicaron aquella noche a recordar los mejores momentos que habían vivido en compañía de Rin.

Luka rompió en llanto en múltiples ocasiones, cosa que Miku y Meiko comprendieron sin necesidad de exigir explicaciones. Después de todo, ella lo había presenciado. ¿Cómo podría evitar que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos si ella lo había visto todo? Si para Miku y Meiko era muy difícil aceptar que Rin había tenido ese fatal _accidente_, para Luka era mil veces peor.

—A ella no le gustaría verte llorar —dijo Meiko cuando Luka rompió en llanto por sexta vez consecutiva—. Tienes que intentar salir adelante, eso es lo que Rin querría para ti.

Pero Luka no escuchaba y sólo decía que quería ver a Len.

Sólo Len y ella lo sabían, ellos compartían ese siniestro y criminal secreto.

Luka no pudo dormir bien aquella noche. En cuanto cerraba los ojos, era atacada por una serie de terribles pesadillas. Pesadillas que involucraban cristales rotos, una cama que no era la suya, un par de llorosos ojos azules, y una placentera noche de sexo desenfrenado que terminó muy mal. En sus sueños revivía los últimos momentos que Rin había vivido, desde aquél momento en el que entró a la habitación y la descubrió en aquella posición tan embarazosa.

Y entonces se dio cuenta.

Una y otra vez se hizo a sí misma esa pregunta. ¿Por qué Rin había reaccionado de esa manera, si tan sólo había descubierto a su hermano con una mujer? No encontraba lógica a la situación, así como tampoco podía explicarse a sí misma por qué era que Len se había mostrado tan acalorado a la hora de crear una coartada.

La respuesta cayó sobre su espalda como un balde de agua helada.

Entró en llanto de nuevo, al darse cuenta de lo grave que era en realidad la situación. Se sentía traicionada, con el corazón roto, Totalmente destrozada. Sólo podía preguntarse: ¿qué era lo que Len había estado pensando durante todo ese tiempo? No quería creerlo, pero no había otra alternativa. Le parecía imposible de aceptar que Len la había estado engañando con otra mujer. Y esa mujer era nadie más, y nadie menos, que la hermana del mismo Len.


	3. Parte II

Volver al apartamento fue la peor parte del día.

Ni bien cruzó el umbral de la puerta, Len sintió el tremendo deseo de volver corriendo por donde había llegado. Cuando recobró el control de sí mismo, avanzó por la estancia y se dejó caer en aquel sofá de color negro. Recargó la cabeza en uno de los cojines, mismo que le evocó recuerdos de un tiempo feliz en el que su hermana había pasado las tardes enteras, y una que otra noche, recostada sobre ese mismo cojín. Fue por esa misma razón que estaba impregnado por el perfume de Rin.

Perfume que, para desgracia de Len, jamás volvería a tener cerca.

— ¡Maldición!

Lanzó lejos el cojín y se levantó para ir a la cocina y servir un vaso de agua fría. Mismo que, al estar en sus manos, le provocó otra sensación desagradable. En el contenido incoloro de ese vaso vio el reflejo de los ojos llorosos de su hermana. Vio aquella expresión de dolor, de pesar, de angustia… Se preguntó cómo se había sentido Rin en ese momento, lo cual le hizo sentirse el peor hermano y el peor amante de la vida. Y pensar que él había estado en pleno éxtasis segundos antes de verla caer…

Dejó caer el vaso de agua al suelo y le dio una patada a los restos al mismo tiempo que soltaba un fuerte grito de ira. Corrió al cuarto de baño, derribando una lámpara en el proceso, y se detuvo cuando el lavamanos le impidió seguir avanzando. Miró su reflejo en el espejo que su hermana había decorado con algunas fotografías.

Fotografías de ambos.

Las arrancó todas. Todas y cada de ellas fueron a dar al impecable suelo del cuarto de baño. Las rompió por la mitad, de tal manera que en el montón de restos de recuerdos felices sólo quedaban algunas Rin solitarias y muchas réplicas de un Len cretino y desvergonzado.

Controló su propio llanto y enjuagó su rostro en el lavamanos. El agua helada que salía del grifo le ayudó a aclarar sus ideas por un breve instante, hasta que levantó el rostro y en su reflejo vio a Rin.

—_Te amo, Len_ —dijo ella, la Rin que se veía en el reflejo, y acto seguido el cristal estalló.

Len retrocedió aterrado y chocó contra la pared que tenía detrás. Al recuperar el sentido, en su puño derecho sintió un dolor punzante. Lo miró y descubrió que sus nudillos destilaban sangre, además de tener unas pocas astillas de cristal clavadas en la piel.

—El espejo… ¿Lo hice yo…?

Una lágrima solitaria corrió por su mejilla y se levantó para lavar la herida, aunque sus manos temblorosas no eran de mucha ayuda.

Sintió que enloquecería.

Tuvo que buscar un botiquín de primeros auxilios para vendar su mano herida, pero finalmente consiguió salir del cuarto de baño a pesar del temblor que también había aparecido en sus piernas. Buscó su teléfono celular en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y buscó un número en la agenda telefónica.

El nombre de Luka Megurine estaba señalado con un par de corazones.

Pulsó la tecla para llamar.

Esperó uno, dos, tres, cuatro tonos.

No obtuvo respuesta.

Miró de nuevo la agenda y buscó un segundo número y pulsó la tecla para llamar con un dedo tembloroso.

La respuesta llegó al tercer tono.

—Len, ¿qué pasa? —dijo la voz de Kaito al otro lado de la línea.

—Sólo tomaré algunas cosas del apartamento de Rin —respondió Len con su voz quebrada por el llanto—. ¿Aún puedo pasar la noche en tu casa?

—Seguro.

—Iré en una hora, quizá sea en treinta minutos.

Terminó la llamada y se detuvo en seco cuando se dio cuenta de que sus pies lo habían trasladado inconscientemente al dormitorio.

Llovía a cántaros, así que la imagen en general no era nada agradable. La cama aún estaba desordenada y en un parpadeo pudo verse a sí mismo hacerle el amor apasionadamente a Luka en la misma cama donde había amado a su hermana en más de una ocasión. Le pareció que incluso su mente intentaba traicionarlo, pues con cada parpadeo cambiaba la imagen.

Era Rin.

Era Luka.

No, era Rin.

Y entonces, volvía a ser Luka.

Se alejó de la cama y optó por salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

—Sólo toma tus cosas y pronto podrás irte de aquí —dijo para sí mismo.

Pero no pudo hacerlo y de alguna forma terminó sentado en el sofá de la estancia.

Lloraba en silencio, sólo soltando ocasionales sollozos. Sus ojos azules estaban vacíos, muertos, aún a pesar de que la vida aún estaba apresada en su cuerpo y no había escapado como en el caso de su hermana.

—Rin… —musitó.

La alerta de una llamada entrante lo sobresaltó. Miró la pantalla de su teléfono y se sintió levemente aliviado al ver el nombre de Luka en el identificador. Respondió sin importarle que su voz siguiera delatando el llanto que no lo dejaba vivir en paz.

—Luka… Necesitaba hablar contigo…

—También yo necesito hablarte.

Algo en la voz fría debió advertirle lo que ocurriría, pero la tristeza y la culpa eran tales que Len no podía pensar.

— ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó Luka.

_A la mierda los secretos_, pensó Len.

—En el apartamento de Rin.

—Te veré ahí.

Y ella terminó la llamada.

Lo que Len nunca se imaginó fue que en esos momentos, Luka Megurine se encontraba de pie frente al complejo de aparcamientos. Cubriéndose de la lluvia con un paraguas de color negro y aferrando con fuerza su teléfono celular. Con una mirada vacía, opaca… Totalmente fuera de sí.


	4. Parte III

Para Luka fue difícil entrar al complejo de apartamentos, especialmente cuando pasó junto al auto de Len y se dio cuenta de que el chico lo había aparcado en el mismo sitio donde Rin solía hacerlo.

_Infeliz degenerado_, pensó cuando presionó el botón para llamar al ascensor.

Era inaceptable, increíble, algo que no podía ser.

Len… ¿Con Rin?

Rin… ¿Con Len?

¿Y cómo era que nadie se había dado cuenta antes?

Aunque, cuando Luka lo pensó detenidamente, se percató de que no habría podido ser más evidente.

Recordó todas aquellas ocasiones en las que Len había cancelado sus planes con ella, bajo la excusa de que debía ayudar a Rin con algo en su apartamento. _Rin necesita un trabajo de fontanería_, _Rin tiene problemas con la señal del Internet_, _Rin quiere cambiar la pintura de su dormitorio y necesita que le ayude a llegar a los rincones difíciles_, _Rin hará un pequeño trabajo de jardinería y necesita que le ayude a llevar los sacos de tierra fértil_, _Rin va a mudarse a un nuevo apartamento y necesita que le ayude con las cajas más pesadas_, _Rin me ha pedido que la ayude a desembalar algunas cajas_, _Rin no puede ensamblar algunos muebles y yo debo ayudarla_...

_Rin…_

_Rin…_

_Rin…_

Siempre era Rin. Rin siempre necesitaba algo. Rin siempre requería de la ayuda o de la presencia de Len.

¿Y Rin? ¿Ella tenía algo que la señalara como _inocente_?

No.

Mientras el ascensor subía, Luka recordó todas aquellas ocasiones en las que Rin canceló sus planes con el grupo para pasar el día con su hermano: _Len y yo iremos a ver una película que a ustedes no les gustará_, _Len me ha invitado a desayunar esta mañana_, _Len me ha invitado a cenar esta noche_, _Len está muy cansado para conducir y le he permitido dormir en mi apartamento_, _Len y yo salimos a tomar un trago anoche y Len aún no ha podido levantarse_, _Len me ayudará a desembalar las cosas de la mudanza_, _Len está tan cansado que se ha quedado dormido y no quiero despertarlo_…

_Len…_

_Len…_

_Len…_

— ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida…?

El corazón de Luka estaba destrozado. Intentaba pensar en alguna forma de ahuyentar esas ideas que la torturaban, pero le fue imposible.

Len las había engañado a ambas, había jugado con los corazones de las dos chicas que lo amaban más que a nada en el mundo.

Era imposible de olvidar la expresión de Rin en aquél momento. Esos ojos azules cubiertos por una espesa capa de lágrimas, la forma en la que su barbilla temblaba cuando el llanto se hizo presente…

—Pude ser yo…

_En su propia cama_, pensó Luka cuando cerró con fuerza los puños hasta que sus uñas le provocaron heridas en las palmas de las manos. _Len me hizo el amor en la misma cama donde fornicaba con su hermana_.

Al punto se sintió sucia, asqueada.

Culpable.

—Esto tiene que terminar —se dijo a sí misma.

_Esto tiene que terminar_, repitió en sus pensamientos cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ella se encontró en el pasillo que conducía al apartamento de Rin.

Len consiguió conciliar el sueño una vez que aquella efectiva píldora para dormir hizo efecto. Cayó rendido en el sofá, con una pierna y un brazo colgando gracias a la posición en la que Morfeo lo había atrapado. Quizá los efectos de la píldora para dormir se habían visto afectados por la botella de _sake _que yacía en el suelo. Vacía. Él se la había terminado de un trago.

—Rin…

Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos a pesar de estar dormido.

Soñaba con ella, y el recuerdo lo torturaba incluso en sus aventuras oníricas.

Se veía a si mismo de pie junto a Rin cuando ella entró en la habitación. La imagen era aterradora, especialmente verse a sí mismo traicionando a su hermana de una forma tan cruel. El Len del sueño siguió a Rin cuando ella decidió saltar por el balcón de la terraza y fue el impacto de la caída lo que hizo que Len despertara sobresaltado, con un intenso y punzante dolor de cabeza.

Controló su respiración exhaltada y se sentó en el sofá. Aclaró su mente, o al menos eso intentó, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos. Buscó a tientas la botella de _sake_ y al comprobar que estaba vacía, la lanzó contra la pared soltando un alarido cargado de ira. Y cuando escuchó el rechinido de la puerta al abrirse, creyó que había sido el viento.

Sin emabrgo, se irguió casi de inmediato cuando detectó qué puerta había soltado el rechinido.

La puerta principal.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó con voz ronca.

No obtuvo respuesta.

— ¿Luka, eres tú?

Silencio.

Un silencio que le decía a Len que había alguien más en el apartamento.

Y, de pronto, una risa.

Una risa que le heló la sangre.

— ¿Rin…?

No podía ser, la simple idea era impensable.

¿Cómo podía ser ella, si él mismo la había visto morir?

—Rin, responde.

Fue una súplica en toda regla.

Una súplica que no obtuvo respuesta.

Entonces, pudo verla en la isla de la cocina.

—Rin…

Le aterró verla con las mismas ropas que ella había estado usando aquella fatídica noche en la que, por culpa de la excitante aventura de su hermano, ella había decidido quitarse la vida. La sangre ensuciaba sus ropas, un hiliyo de la misma brotaba de ambas comisuras de sus labios. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lágrimas, rojos e hinchados. Una triste sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Len no pudo hacer más que caer de rodillas ante ella y soltar un sollozo.

—Rin… Lo lamento…

—_Te amo, Len…_

Su voz se escuchó con un eco espectral. Y aquella última declaración de amor fue lo último que Len escuchó en la vida, pues en ese momento sintió el filo del cuchillo clavándose en su pecho hasta perforar su corazón. Vio los ojos azules de Rin antes de caer al suelo y cuando su visión se nubló, sintió cómo ella se arrodillaba a un lado de él. Ella se inclinó para besarlo cuando la vida se escapaba de sus labios. Pero cuando ella se incorporó para ver los ojos de Len apagarse, él vio una cabellera de color rosa en lugar de los rubios cabellos de su hermana.

— ¿Dónde está Rin…? —fue lo último que pudo decir.

—Aquí. Contigo.

Pero Len ya no pudo escuchar la voz de aquella persona. Sus ojos perdieron el brillo y el último aliento escapó de sus labios, cuando Luka se levantó y miró el cuerpo inerte del que había sido su primer gran amor.

—Te amo, Len —repitió ella.

Una lágrima de Luka cayó sobre la mejilla de Len, misma en la que se reflejaron aquellos bellos ojos azules tan llenos de vida e inocencia.

Luka levantó la mirada y Rin se la devolvió, reflejada en los cristales del ventanal que tenía enfrente. Rin sonrió a modo de agradecimiento y se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Len.

Sintiéndose vacía y devastada, Luka tan sólo asintió y salió del apartamento

FIN


End file.
